Oiroke!
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Uzumaki Boruto adalah putera dari Nanadaime. Hubungan dengan ayahnya sendiri tidaklah baik. Namun semua itu berubah saat ia melihat sosok ayahnya dalam wujud seorang wanita. BORUNARU. Slight SasuNaru. Canonverse (anime Boruto)


Uzumaki Boruto, putera dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata adalah anak gesit yang ramah. Ia berlagak seperti anak nakal berbuat onar, nyatanya ia anak baik yang suka membantu kawan. Kasus keanehan yang belakangan terjadi di Konohagakure pun Boruto dan teman-temannya yang mengatasinya.

Hubungan dengan ayahnya bisa dibilang tak baik. Mengingat keberadaan ayahnya yang jarang terlihat, membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Bertengkar dengan ayahnya pernah ia lakukan, tapi ayahnya hanya mendesah lelah dan pergi. Keonaran yang dilakukan hingga ayahnya datang, hanya berimbas pada nasehat yang tak berguna.

Karena itu, ia memilih mengabaikan sosok yang seharusnya dekat dengannya.

Tapi, sosok di hadapannya saat ini mau tidak mau ia harus amati. Sosok yang pastinya membuat celana lelaki mengencang. Sosok ayah yang tadi beberapa detik ada di hadapannya.

Mendadak berubah menjadi seorang gadis berbadan montok.

.

OIROKE  
Boruto x Naruto  
slight Sasuke x Naruto  
Canonverse (anime boruto), INCEST (yash, jika tak bisa dengan incest silakan abaikan ff ini ;D)

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
Saya tidak bermaksud menjelekkan karakter asli. Fanfic ini hanya untuk sekedar kesenangan pribadi.

.  
.

 _Oiroke no jutsu_.

Jurus yang diteriakkan ayahnya sore itu. Yakin atau tidak, jelas-jelas ayahnya yang berdiri di depan cermin. Tak berselang lama, muncul gadis pirang berkuncir dua yang berpose menantang.

Gadis muda berbadan sekal itu bertelanjang bulat. Lekukan tubuh bak gitar, kulit sawo matang membalut tubuh menggoda terlihat cuma-cuma. Gadis elok rupawan itu biasanya Boruto lihat di majalah porno simpanan guru mesum di sekolahnya.

"Hmm. Masih bisa ya," ujar gadis itu sembari mengusap dagu. Kaki jenjang kanan menggaruk lutut kiri. Tangan kiri mengusap pinggang kecil.

Celah pintu ruang kerja ayahnya itu tentu membuat Boruto dapat mengintip dengan jelas. Gadis itu-atau ayah jejadiannya itu menyentuh dada besarnya. Pantulan cermin memberi akses Boruto untuk memperhatikan puting cokelat di kedua belahan dada.

"Sepertinya mengecil dari yang dulu. Mungkin terlalu sering berlatih _gyaku oiroke_ jadi- SIAPA DI SANA!"

Sosok Boruto telah menghilang dari celah pintu. Gadis itu mengerutkan alis.

"Samar-samar aku merasakan cakra Boruto... ah tentu saja, ini kan memang di rumah," Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Mengabaikan sosok Boruto yang bersembunyi di dekat jendela luar.

.

Semalam suntuk, Boruto tak dapat tidur. Gadis seksi berpakaian minim tentu seringkali Boruto lihat di dunia maya. Inojin juga suka memperlihatkan gambar wanita seksi di telepon selulernya. Tapi entah kenapa sosok ayahnya yang berubah membuatnya penasaran.

Sosok gadis telanjang itu tentu berwajah sama dengan ayahnya. Hanya paras wanitalah yang berbeda dari sosok wibawa ayahnya. Bagian intim gadis itu pun walau sedikit, telah Boruto lihat. Sejumput bulu halus di kemalu-AKH!

Boruto mengacak rambutnya gemas. Persetan dengan itu semua. Boruto tak mungkin merasa 'aneh' dengan sosok gadis dari ayahnya.

Memantapkan diri, Boruto keluar dari jendela kamar, berlari kencang untuk menemui seseorang.

Sarutobi Konohamaru.

.

Mata biru gelap itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Beberapa kali mengucek mata, Konohamaru tak bisa menghilangkan sosok anak kecil yang tadi meneriaki kediamannya.

"Ta-tahu darimana jurus i-itu..."

Jakun Konohamaru naik turun, keringat dingin meluncur di leher. Bantal yang ia peluk, jatuh dengan dramatis saat anak dari idolanya, Nanadaime, bertanya satu hal.

'Apa itu _Oiroke no jutsu_?'

Sungguh, Konohamaru tak bermimpi buruk, bukan? Dari mana Boruto tahu jurus legendaris hasil dari penemuan Nanadaime?

Seingatnya terakhir kali ia menggunakan jurus itu saat mengerjai Udon yang serius mengerjakan laporan. Itu pun tak ada sosok murid akademi di sekitarnya. Lalu kenapa?!

"Uh... itu... jurus legendaris, Boruto..." ujarnya lamat - lamat.

"Legendaris? Jurus porno itu?" Boruto menekuk alis heran. Apa gunanya jurus seperti itu?

"Itu bukan porno!" Konohamaru menyanggah. Tentu bukan porno, karena justru jurus itulah yang membantunya menguasai _rasengan_. Mengikuti gerakan memutar dada besar di _henge_ -nya, menyamakan arah aliran angin untuk membentuk cakra. "Itu adalah jurus yang diajarkan oleh ayahmu saat aku kecil dulu."

Boruto melongo. Ayah? Ayahnya yang mengajarinya?

"Jurus untuk apa memangnya? Aku tak tahu ada jurus seperti itu. Shino- _sensei_ juga tidak mengajarkan secara teori? Apa itu termasuk di dalam gulungan terlarang yang Ayah bilang kemarin itu?!" terka Boruto menganalisis.

Konohamaru terdiam. Memang Boruto anak pintar yang sangat penasaran. Tapi kenapa mendadak ia bertanya mengenai jurus rahasia ini...

"Hei, _Niichan_. Ajarkan aku jurus itu!" perintah Boruto bersedekap mantap.

"HAAHHH?"

"Apa?! Kau tidak mau mengajariku? Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pada Shino- _sensei_ atau Iruka- _sama_!"

Konohamaru menggenggam erat lengan kecil muridnya. Ia menggeleng panik. Jika Iruka- _san_ tahu apa yang Boruto minta, niscaya ia akan kena omelan dari pagi hingga petang. Tidak, tidak. Lebih baik ia mengajarkan jurus rahasia ini. Toh ini sama saja ia mengajarkan pada penerus hokage keempat dan ketujuh bukan?

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir deras di pipi cucu Sandaime. Boruto berjengit jijik.

"Baiklah. Akan kuajari dirimu agar dapat menguasai jurus andalan Nanadaime! Lihatlah Yondaime! Nanadaime! Aku akan berjuaanggg!"

Seketika Boruto menyesali permintaannya, terlebih saat ingus gurunya mulai meleber ke jaket hitamnya.

Benar saja, Boruto menyesali permintaannya.

Seharian ini ia memang bisa menguasai teknik _henge_ seksi itu. Terlebih dengan semangat Konohamaru yang menggebu-gebu, jadilah ia berubah menjadi gadis cantik berambut pirang sebahu.

Sosok _henge_ Konohamaru jugalah gadis manis berambut cokelat dan tentunya berdada besar. Keduanya telanjang bulat. Tapi menyaksikan Konohamaru versi wanita, tidaklah membuat Boruto penasaran. Apalagi saat ia menyentuh dada _henge_ -nya sendiri, ia justru berjengit saat gumpalan lemak itu bergoyang.

Apa bedanya sosok wanita ayahnya dengan wanita lain?

Boruto mengatupkan bibirnya. Tanpa terasa, sepulangnya dari latihan, ia melewati gedung Hokage. Mendelik, ia pun berjalan setengah berlari menuju tempat ayahnya bekerja. Setidaknya ia harus mengatasi rasa penasaran yang ia rasakan itu.

.  
Boruto mengetuk pelan ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah dipersilakan masuk, Boruto membuka pintu dan menemukan Sarada juga Mitsuki yang membolak balik laporan.

Sarada merengut marah. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menghampirinya dengan langkah panjang.

"Boruto. Dari. Mana. Saja. Kau, HAH! Aku dan Mitsuki yang mengerjakan laporan misi seharian. Kau dan Konohamaru- _sensei_ mau lari dari masalah, haaahh?"

Boruto melangkah mundur sambil meminta maaf. Ia melirik ayahnya yang tersenyum saat melihat dirinya. Hati Boruto berdesir senang. Ada kehangatan di wajah ayah yang lama tak ia lihat belakangan ini.

Mitsuki menengahi, memboyong Boruto menuju ke depan meja ayahnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan laporan misi yang selesai mereka kerjakan. Sosok hitam misterius yang merasuki warga Konoha tentu membuat warga resah. Terutama ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan semua warganya.

Tuk. Tuk.

Jendela di belakang ayahnya terketuk pelan. Burung elang gagah meloncat-loncat. Ayahnya bergegas berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, membuka jendela dan membiarkan elang itu terbang memutar.

Elang itu pun turun dengan anggun ke pundak ayahnya. Surat yang dijepit di kaki elang diambil ayahnya sembari mengelus kepala elang.

"Sasuke...," ujar ayahnya pelan. Seulas senyuman bahagia nampak di wajah ayahnya.

Mata biru langit Boruto membelalak. Ia mengabaikan respon Sarada yang berteriak senang saat mendengar nama ayahnya. Boruto juga mengabaikan rasa panas di hati saat mendengar suara lembut ayahnya yang membacakan surat untuk Sarada. Pandangan Mitsuki yang menusuk di sebelahnya juga ia tak acuhkan.

Satu hal yang Boruto tahu. Ia tidak menyukai siapapun yang bernama 'Sasuke'.

Ia tak suka dengan sosok tak tampak yang dapat membuat ayahnya bahagia, bahkan hanya dengan sepucuk surat.

Sosok 'Sasuke' ini membuat Boruto kembali penasaran.

Tentu ia tahu desas desus 'hokage bayangan' yang diceritakan ayahnya dulu saat ia kecil. Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabat sejati ayahnya yang juga seorang penyelamat dunia. Ibunya pun menyetujui, ia bercerita bahwa ayahnya dulu mengejar Sasuke yang dulunya _nuke-nin_. Ibu Sarada pun tersenyum saat ia menceritakan kisah masa lalu ayah dan sahabatnya.

Jika dulu Boruto mendengarnya penuh antusias, sekarang Boruto merasa hampa. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sosok yang bahkan belum ia temui ini adalah sosok yang menyebalkan.

Sarada pun berkomentar mengenai perubahan reaksi di wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan main-main Sarada itu justru membuat Boruto terhenyak. Cemburu? Ia kepada siapa?

Namun Boruto memilih bungkam.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan pelan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Ibunya sedang keluar bersama Himawari, bibi Sakura dan bibi Ino. Malam hari nanti baru akan pulang, katanya. Dilewatinya kembali ruang kerja ayahnya, dengan langkah dipelankan lagi dan cakra yang ia samarkan.

Tak ada sosok ayahnya di ruangan itu. Sejenak, Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seingatnya, ayahnya tidak ke kantor karena dua hari ini dia begadang penuh di sana. Boruto pun berbalik menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu.

"Nnh..."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar samar. Boruto terdiam. Lenguhan kedua kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat. Boruto meneguk ludah.

Langkahnya terasa berat, namun dengan sendirinya ia tahu harus kemana. Kamar mandi di sudut ruangan membuatnya tertarik ke arah sana.

Pintu kamar mandi ia buka pelan-pelan. Menampilkan pintu transparan yang menutupi bak kamar mandi. Siluet tubuh ayahnya terlihat duduk di kursi kecil. Desah napas tertahan mengalun merdu di telinga Boruto.

Tentu Boruto tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Ia sendiri pun pernah sesekali mencoba bermasturbasi.

Tubuh Boruto menegang saat napas ayahnya terdengar lebih cepat dan konstan. Punggung lebar sang hokage menempel di pintu transparan, menampilkan otot yang bergerak. Siluet kaki ayahnya terlihat melebar. Ayahnya semakin menunduk dan meraih suatu barang. Bunyi cairan terdengar, Boruto menebak kalau sabunlah yang ayahnya raih.

Kaki jenjang itu semakin dibuka lebar. Boruto hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Tapi justru terkaan itulah yang membuat pikirannya semakin seronok.

Kegiatan panas yang dilihat langsung oleh Boruto itu membuat celananya menyempit. Ia meneguk ludah. Tak apa bukan jika ia melakukan hal sama? Ibu dan adiknya pun tak ada di rumah, pikirnya gila.

Secara lamban, diraihnya kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celana panjangnya. Ia meraba-raba, menyelaraskan gerakan ayahnya yang memelan. Entah apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, hingga kaki kiri sang ayah dinaikkan ke pinggir bak mandi.

Merasa tak nyaman, Boruto pun melepaskan kejantanannya dari balik celana. Menyentuh miliknya yang panas, Boruto menaik turunkan gerakan tangannya. Tentu kejantanannya kering, gerakan yang ia lakukan terhambat karena tak licinnya sang 'adik'. Ia pun meludah kasar dan kembali melakukan hal serupa dengan ayahnya.

Desah demi desah terdengar erotis. Kaki jenjang ayahnya terlihat bergetar, membuat Boruto semakin bernafsu melihatnya. Sekelebat bayangan sosok _henge_ ayahnya, gadis berdada besar, tubuh molek tak terjamah, dan kemaluan yang menantang membuat gelora nafsu tak tertahan.

Boruto gelap mata, kalah dengan kabut nafsu di kedua mata biru langitnya. Sosok _henge_ itu berubah menjadi sosok ayahnya yang seorang pria. Bertubuh besar, berotot, berambut cepak, namun dengan bokong sekal yang hampir sama dengan _henge_ -nya.

Wajah ayahnya sayu mendayu, mata biru yang sama dengannya merem melek, bibir merah itu membuka lebar. Ia bayangkan dirinya menyentuh tubuh ayahnya. Kulit yang sedikit kasar di bagian telapak tangan, namun halus di paha dalam. Gurat wajah tegas namun dipadu dengan erotik yang justru membuat libidonya naik. Imajiner dirinya mencumbu, menjilat dan meremas tentu tak membuatnya puas. Ia tak tahu apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Hanya bermodalkan majalah porno dan pelajaran samar dari ayahnya.

Dekat, sebentar lagi puncak nafsu Boruto mendekat. Ia melihat ayahnya yang menahan mulutnya sehingga bunyi desahan teredam. Tentu percuma karena ayahnya begitu vokal saat bermain. Dilihatnya, tubuh ayahnya itu menggelinjang. Siap memuaskan diri hingga ke tahap akhir.

"Hnn... aah... mmhh... Sa-Sasuke!"

Seketika nafsu Boruto menguap.

Tangan yang masih menggenggam kejantanannya berhenti seketika. Cairan pre-cum yang keluar pun tak nampak. Boruto hanya bisa memandang sosok ayahnya yang menghela napas panjang, sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

Susah payah, Boruto meneguk ludah. Ia pun berdiri, entah sejak kapan ia berjongkok di lantai, menutup pintu sepelan mungkin dan meninggalkan ayahnya.

Lagi-lagi sosok 'Sasuke' membuatnya hampa.

Malam menjelang, ibunya dan Himawari kembali pulang. Ibunya pun bertanya dimana sosok ayahnya, Boruto menjawab sekedarnya. Ayahnya memang setelah melakukan kegiatan itu, tertidur pulas di sofa ruang kerja.

Ibunya pun memilih tak mengganggu sang suami yang kelelahan. Ia bersama Himawari bergegas ke dapur untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Boruto pun berjalan ke arah tangga, berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Nyatanya ruang kerja ayahnya entah kenapa seakan menariknya pelan. Rasa sakit dan gemuruh di dada menyeruak. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin panas amarah yang Boruto rasakan.

Dilihatnya sang ayah yang tertidur pulas di sofa, selimut tebal menutupi perutnya hingga ke lutut. Wajahnya begitu damai, bibir penuh itu terbuka sedikit. Mau tak mau sekelebat bayangan masturbasinya kembali muncul.

Mengeratkan kepalan tangan, Boruto menyusuri sofa, menghadap sosok ayahnya yang tanpa pertahanan. Didekatinya hingga aroma sang ayah menguar, sehingga tanpa sadar Boruto menghirup dalam-dalam.

Boruto memusatkan perhatian pada bibir yang terbuka. Bibir yang tadinya meneriakkan nama lelaki yang harusnya hanya sahabatnya. Rahang Boruto mengeras.

Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang ayah. Menyentuh pelan, hingga ia rasakan penuhnya bibir merah delima. Bibir basah itu diraupnya secara hati-hati. Takut jika bergerak lebih, ayahnya akan bangun.

Ia ingin lebih. Lebih dan lebih bahkan dari sosok 'Sasuke' yang menghantuinya. Tapi ia tak mampu. Bagaimanapun posisinya sekarang hanyalah putera dari ayahnya.

Dilepasnya bibir basah itu dan dikecupnya pelan dahi sang ayah penuh kasih sayang.

Boruto sadari betul perasaan ini adalah perasaan cinta. Cinta yang bahkan bertepuk sebelah tangan dan juga terlarang. Kombinasi super buruk yang menambah dosanya.

Ia pun tertawa kecil. Menertawakan takdirnya yang terlahir sebagai anak dari Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang ia cintai.

Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Diliriknya sang ayah yang masih tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, ayah."

Meninggalkan sosok sang ayah yang secara perlahan menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Mata biru langit sang hokage membelalak lebar. Emosinya bercampur aduk.

"Boruto...?"

.

Kisah cinta terlarang yang hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit semata.

.  
end?

A/N :  
Ide mendadak sehari sebelum puasa. Sebelumnya saya aplot duluan di wattpad. /yha

Semoga kalian suka ya~

Btw kalian bisa cek wattpad saya kagamiyoneko atau Anindita Cinantia Gocing ya :D Di sana saya lebih aktif untuk aplod cerita bwahahaha


End file.
